


The Piece of Cake Job

by Melissa627



Category: Leverage, The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa627/pseuds/Melissa627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching an episode of the A-Team (1985) and one of Hannibal’s ‘piece of cake’ plans had just fallen apart. Suddenly this little conversational blurb just popped into my head.  I’m hoping that soon an actual plot will magically appear as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piece of Cake Job

The Piece of Cake Job

Not a ‘piece of cake plan’?” Face groaned. Eliot could practically see quotations marks around his words and felt his own sense of impending doom ramp up a few notches. If Col Smith’s plans were anything like Nate’s the resulting fallout would be truly apocalyptic. 

 

“What’s wrong with cake?” Parker asked. “I like cake. Archie and me once stole a Chinese sword with a cake.”

 

“Well,” Murdock drawled, winking at the thief. “Hannibal’s cakes tend to explode.” Murdock never minded when one of Hannibal’s plans went to hell. It always upped the craziness factor. And at least half the time he got to scam a chopper or a plane for his troubles. 

 

Parker’s expression had brought a grin to Eliot’s face in spite of the seriousness of the situation; The thief was quite possibly the most literal person he’d ever met and he knew she was imaging flaming globs of icing falling from the sky.

 

Parker tilted her head, blue eyes staring at both Face and Murdock in confusion “Still not seeing the problem. Cake. Explosions. What’s not to like?”


End file.
